Clothespin Mexican Dancing Doll
Description frameless | right | 250px | Baile folklorico is a traditional Latin American dance emphasizing local cultures. Baile folklorico means folk dance in Spanish and women wear colorful dresses with billowy skirts. Make your own Mexican Dancing Doll to celebrate this tradition! Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Difficult Supplies Needed Materials *2 basket coffee filters *Yellow water color paint *Red, green, and blue crayons *Wooden doll pin *Doll pin stand *Brown chenille stem *Small black pom pom *White craft glue *Light brown and black craft paint *Black and red fine tip markers *Scissors Directions # Glue the doll pin into the stand. # Paint both coffee filters with yellow water color paint and allow to dry completely. # Paint the head of the doll pin with light brown paint. Paint hair on with black paint. Let dry. # When coffee filters are dry, use crayons to draw stripes around the outer edge of one of the filters. # Cut chenille stem in half. Set one half aside for later. Using the second piece, twist around the doll pin at “arm height” and tack in place with glue. Set aside to dry. # Take the coffee filter that you decorated and fold it in half. Now fold in half again and cut the center tip off (just a small amount). This will create a hole in the center of the filter once you unfold it. This will act as the head hole for the blouse. # Cut out the center of the decorated filter. You will need a circle about 2.5” in diameter. The center circle that you cut out will be used as the top (blouse) half of the doll’s dress. The remaining section of the filter should be a decorated circle resembling a donut. Set the blouse section aside. # Using the decorated piece you will now create the skirt. Hold the doll pin in your hand and with the other hand, scrunch the coffee filter around the doll pin, pleating it if possible. Wrap the extra piece of chenille around the top of the skirt to help hold it in place. Tack in place with glue. # Take the blouse circle and using the hole in the center, slide carefully over the doll head. Glue the blouse down and around the chenille stem arms and over the top of the skirt. # Trim the chenille stem hands so that they barely stick out of the sleeves. # From the second yellow coffee filter, cut a circle for the dress collar. Decorate with crayons the same way you did the skirt. # Cut a small slit or hole in the center and slide over the head. Glue in place. # Also from the second yellow filter, decorate a square about 2” x 2” with crayons. Fringe the ends with scissors. This will be the hair decoration. # Squeeze together in the middle and fan out the fringes. Glue the black pom pom to the middle. # Glue pom pom and fringed filter to the back of the head. # Use markers to add eyes and lips. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Cinco de Mayo Category:Holiday